robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Heat A
Heat A of Robot Wars: The Second Wars was the first of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Second Wars. The episode featuring Heat A was originally broadcast on November 6, 1998 on BBC Two. The broadcast managed to attract five million viewers, which according to BARB meant it ranked third in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 2-8 November, behind only Have I Got News For You and The Simpsons. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Gauntlet Napalm Napalm was quick out of the start area, smashing into the brick wall in the middle route. However, the lowest level of bricks didn't move and Napalm was unable to push through. Napalm reversed to try and wiggle past the bricks, but got stuck at the base of the ramp. Sir Killalot moved in behind and lifted the rear of Napalm with his lance. Sir Killalot pushed Napalm, turning it and hitting the Chainsaw into the wall, ripping it off. Sir Killalot kept pushing Napalm further forwards past the ramp as time finished. Panda Monium Panda Monium inched out of the start area, stopping to turn. Panda Monium moved into the right route, wobbling down the ramrig. Panda Monium got caught on the saws and lifted the spike up in response. Escaping the first half of the ramrig, the second half caught Panda Monium, beaching it on the raised moving floor. Panda Monium eventually escaped, whizzing around a stationary Matilda and into the end zone. Piece De Resistance After lowering the scoop, Piece De Resistance drove into the brick wall, which hardly moved after impact. Piece De Resistance backed up and took two more slams, moving the bricks, but still not toppling the wall. Piece De Resistance backed up to get a good run, but was pincered simultaneously by Sir Killalot and Matilda, bending the scoop. Matilda lifted the helpless robot with her tusks, before leaving Sir Killalot to lift Piece De Resistance into the air with both arms, eventually dumping it over the wall it never broke down. Caliban Caliban, not equipping its full-body spinner, moved forwards and headed down the left route. It turned into a block and took a few attempts to round the corner, allowing Sir Killalot to close the gap. Stuck next to Killalot, Caliban started up the flail, which send a distance marker flying, but kept it trapped in the corner. Sir Killalot stuck his lance into the inner workings, stopping Caliban's spinner and lifted it up and over. Killalot pushed Caliban back into the wall, where it was only credited with 0.2m covered. Victor Victor drove straight into the brick wall, its sharp shape and high wheels allowing it to move through the bricks initially, until one brick got caught under the long body, turning Victor around. Stuck on the bricks, Victor was helpless as Sir Killalot moved in, but contact dislodged Victor, allowing it to continue up the ramp. With no house robots in the way, Victor continued over and completed the Gauntlet. Demolition Demon Looking like it was heading for the bricks, Demolition Demon changed direction and headed down the left route. Finding Sir Killalot blocking the route, Demolition Demon slammed the front of the house robot, before managing to squeeze through the gap between it and the pit. Matilda had moved over and sat beside the second pit. Demolition Demon started pushing Matilda at the back, trying to pit the House Robot, but eventually found a gap and went through. Sergeant Bash threw a volley of flames towards Demolition Demon as it crossed the line into the end zone. Results Trial (Skittles) Napalm Napalm flew into the skittles, deflecting off the first triangle and scraping down one side. Turning around, Napalm drove into the middle of the barrels, hiding within the marked triangle. Once inside the triangle, Napalm got stuck on a barrel, flailing the mandibles uselessly as Matilda waited. Unable to knock any more over, Napalm stayed still until Cease. Panda Monium Panda Monium's flat front allowed it to slam into the first set of barrels and push them out of the way. Panda Monium disappeared into the barrels, before moving out and reversing into a second stack of barrels. Panda Monium drove out and spun into another stack, but only dented the side of a barrel, failing to tip it over with the moving spike. Reversing out, Panda Monium was trapped by Matilda, which sliced into the top of Panda Monium with her chainsaw. Matilda held Panda Monium in place as time ran out. Victor Victor moved forwards, opting to enter the triangle through the side. However, it pinned itself in place, having to rely on the rear flail to knock barrels down. It succeeded in toppling one more, while chopping a large gash in the side of a closer barrel. Demolition Demon Equipping a big metal spike rather than the rear saw, Demolition Demon headed into the barrels slowly, before spinning around and using the extended reach to knock more barrels over. Demolition Demon moved out of the triangle, passing the House Robots to attack more stacks of barrels, knocking them over. After Cease was called, Matilda lifted Demolition Demon up, Sir Killalot turned it over and Matilda gave the base plate some damage with the chainsaw. Piece De Resistance Piece De Resistance slowly moved forwards with the blade raised. It drove into the first stack of barrels, but just moved them back as none fell over. Piece De Resistance tried again, but to no avail. The House Robots started blocking Piece De Resistance until Matilda flipped it over. After the battle, Sir Killalot picked up the defeated robot and held it over the flame pit. Results Arena Semi-Finals Napalm vs. Panda Monium Both robots charged at each other, but both missed. Panda Monium turned too far trying to attack Napalm's side, and had to back away from their opponent. Panda Monium spun on the spot as Napalm slowly turned around. Panda Monium oriented itself correctly and drove at Napalm, hitting the side with its spike, but got unhooked and overdrove into the PPZ. Panda Monium tried to back out of the PPZ, but Matilda was right there, and flipped Panda Monium over with no hesitation. Unable to right itself, Panda Monium was eliminated. Winner: Napalm Victor vs. Demolition Demon When they first met, Demolition Demon slid under Victor's giant wheels and started pushing it backwards. Demolition Demon pushed Victor back into the PPZ, where Matilda gave Victor a big shove. Victor turned the flail on, nipping at the front wedge of Demolition Demon as Matilda drove up the same wedge. Both reversed out of danger and into the centre of the arena, where Demolition Demon turned to attack Victor with its disc. However, the disc broke on first contact with Victor, which had stopped moving. Demolition Demon moved back to shove Victor into the PPZ next to Matilda. Demolition Demon positioned their opponent for Matilda's chainsaw to cause damage, as Sir Killalot picked Victor up and dragged it across the arena. Demolition Demon tried attacking Sir Killalot, but Shunt attacked back with the axe, before flipping it over. The judges noted Victor's immobility and awarded Demolition Demon victory. Winner: Demolition Demon Final Napalm vs. Demolition Demon Napalm skirted around Demolition Demon at the start, managing to get their spiked front under Demolition Demon's wedge. Napalm pushed Demolition Demon across the arena and onto the flame pit, where the two finally separated. When they next met, Napalm reared up as it drove forward, rising onto the wedge of their opponent, but drove off into the PPZ, where it was grabbed by Dead Metal. Pushing its way out past Matilda, Napalm re-entered the fray. Both robots attacked each others front over the spikes, swapping which was under the other multiple times, before Napalm drove off and managed to get its back pointing towards Demolition Demon. Napalm hit their opponent twice with the mandibles as Demolition Demon moved off. Back in the centre of the arena, Demolition Demon got around the side of Napalm and tried to push. They separated, but Demolition Demon got the same grip and pushed Napalm into the PPZ, where Dead Metal bounced off the side. Another slam by Demolition Demon caused a plate of mesh to fall off the back of Napalm. Napalm drove into Demolition Demon, and they spun around, trying to get the weapons in play. Napalm was lifted by the wedge again, but drove off and turned back. Demolition Demon managed to manoeuver Napalm into Shunt, which hit Napalm with the axe. Napalm backed off, and Demolition Demon drove under the front of Napalm, lifting it up on top of the wedge. Napalm fell off and drove away. Demolition Demon drove into the side of Napalm as Cease was called. Napalm was announced as the winner. Heat Winner: Napalm Trivia *Craig Charles appeared as host for the first time. *Heat A featured the first appearance of famous house robot Sir Killalot. *Heat A contained only one veteran robot - Napalm - who went on to win the heat. *The battle between Napalm and Panda Monium is ranked equal 23rd in the Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars. *The heat final between Napalm and Demolition Demon was the first judges' decision to be met with a general disagreement from the spectating audience. *This episode marked the debut of The Pit. Category:The Second Wars Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Episodes not to feature a previous year's heat winner